family days
by special agent Ali
Summary: Tony is seventeen and is Gibbs junior partner and son, the two are out when they meet the youngest member whose 11 in an alley in the snow with his sister, Shannon and Kelly are also alive, will be spanking in chapters. Gibbs/Tony/Tim father son fic
1. A fatherson meets two lonely siblings

It was thirty degrees out and Gibbs chuckled at his junior partner who was trying to keep warm. "You wanted to tag along, now your cold and you want to leave don't you?"he teased and Tony shook his head.

"No way, I won't be some kid forever, I'll make you proud of me Gibbs" he said defiantly and Gibbs chuckled at Tony started to move more and his gun fidgeted.

"All right kid, a half hour longer then its back home" Gibbs said and the seventeen year old nodded as he shot off another bullet and hit the target's head.

Gibbs was amazed at his skill but the boy was beyond cocky. He only knew him a year now since the boy joined the Navy to please his father. Gibbs saw Tony's old man just did it to rid of him and Gibbs xould understand that, Tony was a scrawny, weakling at first but Gibbs was damn proud of him.

Tony hit the figure five more times before turning with his cocky grin.

"Verse me sir, I'll beat you now I promise" Tony said and Gibbs sighed but swung out his gun and stood next to thr young man. "Tony, now listen before" Gibbs tried to teach him but Tony didn't listen and all his tries went everywhere. When he looked, he had a bullet in the mans legs, arms and one in his ribcage.

Gibbs sighed but shot his rounds perfectly entering his five targets in the head, heart, neck, and shoulders and Tony whistled.

"It's too cold thats all" he whined and Gibbs smacked his head. "That's for not listening, hot or cold you have to prepare for it Tony, if you want to be on my team"

"You have to be ready" Tony finished looking at his shoes and Gibbs ruffled his hair.

"You're just not their yet, but I see improvement from a year ago, don't be so cocky though son" Gibbs said and Tony looked up with a loving gaze.

They started their walk to the car then and Tony gave his gun back "I'll be back" he said to the man and Gibbs nodded.

They left the shooting range and Tony started to talk about a new movie and Gibbs just sighed in the peaceful night. They had come when it was packed and so had to park a few blocks away but now the place was almost dead and ready to close.

They reached an alley they had passed but now was pitch dark and Tony stopped and looked down it.

"I hear something boss" he whispered and Gibbs opened his eyes to look at him but Tony was gone.

"Tony" Gibbs shouted and took off down the alley way and found him a moment later by a dumpster.

"Damn it kid, if you ever just run off I'll" Gibbs scolded and noticed he wasnt listening and stopped as Tony dug in a snowpile that seemed to fall off the roof and uncovered a blanket covering children a young boy and girl who looked frozen.

"Oh god" Gibbs whispered and Tony looked at him before lifting up the little girl and the boy's eyes opened.

"Stay away from her creep" he shouted and sat up and winced both from the cold and injuries Gibbs guessed and he graped his shoulder.

"Easy kid, I'm special agent Gibbs, I work for NCIS, I will help you and your sister I promise" he said and it seemed to relax the youngster slightly.

The young girl stirred and looked at Tony in fear and then started to cry and the boy grasped her.

"Easy Sarah, it's ok" the boy whispered and she nodded.

"I'm Tim, I'm sorry for shouting, Its just, nobody wants us, and people hurt us real bad" he whispered and Tony nodded sympathetically.

"No more of that bud, I promise" Tony said and held out his hand and Tim graped it and both were lifted out of the snow.

Gibbs carried Sarah and Tim watched Tony smiling.

"I'm hungry, I havent eaten in two days, my step father says I deserve no food but I had to defend my sister, these two bullies were hurting her but he didn't care" Tim said and Tony held him tighter.

"I have a sister too sort of, my dad doesn't appreciate me either but my boss Gibbs here, he looks after me with his family, I'm sure Kelli and Sarah will be great friends she's only five" Tony said and Tim smiled.

"So is Sarah, I'm eleven now, my birthday was yesterday but I didn't get anything" Tim said sadly and Tony smiled.

"We'll fix that as well" he said and Tim snuggled up and fell asleep.

It was a good start to a great big family. 


	2. promise to keep safe and buble baths

Tony wanted to give Tim a fun birthday straight away but Gibbs shook his head when they walked inside. Tim was snoring softly and drooling peacefully on Tomy that the kid couldn't wake him and Tony groaned.

"Tony, don't be so damn cocky, just put the boy in the top bunk and let him sleep, I'll leave Sarah in Kelly's room and introduce the two later" Gibbs said so naturally as though taking in strange kids was just part of his everyday life which Tony wouldn't doubt.

"Sure boss" Tony muttered and gripped the younger boy and pushed back his bangs and smiled.

"He went into his bedroom and first placed the boy on the bottom bunk and took off his shoes and rubbed his freezing feet before sliding off his pants and then his filthy shirt.

Tim shivered but remained asleep and Tony could see he had been beaten a lot but was shocked that Tim opened to him so easily. He shrugged it off though, Tony was happy having the child as long as it took and quickly put a shirt of his on him that was way too big.

Tony lifted the boy again, admiring how easy it was and he realized Tim wasn't a great liar, he weighed about ninety pounds way too light for his age and Tony felt angry but he placed the kid up top and left without a word.

When he got to the living room he saw Jethro Gibbs sitting on his couch with a pained expression as well.

"Jethro, Tim really got a beating at home, his sister is the same isn't she?" he asked and Gibbs nodded and Tony could see fire in his steely blues when he looked up.

"It's almost six, Shannon is fixing dinner soon so we'll awaken them at seven thirty we should have a cake and the decorations up by then" Gibbs said and Tony smiled.

They went out and forty-five minutes later came inside to screaming.

"Help, please help me" screamed Tim and Tony dropped his stuff to run in his room. Tim was trying to climb out of the bed without the ladder but was stuck slightly and histerical and Tony rushed over.

"Buddy, your supposed to use the ladder" he said and helped him down. Tim pushed him off once his feet touched ground and ran off.

"Stay away from me you hear, I ain't done nothing wrong, you can't hurt me" Tim shouted as he tried to pull open the front door held shut by Gibbs.

"Easy kid, were only trying to help you" Gibbs coaxed and bent doen to his level and Tim turned away.

"No, where's my sister" he screamed and Gibbs tried to hug him but Tim pushed away and ran to the couch and threw the blanket sitting there on him.

"Just let me leave please, I did nothing wrong, please don't hurt me" Tim begged as he curled into a ball and his blanket was thrown off him.

"Leave my brother alone" a smaller voice screamed and ran to the boy and hugged him.

"Easy children, we know you've had trouble but no more I promise" Gibbs whispered and both looked at him but werent sure.

"How'd we get here then if were not in trouble, only a cop would drag us to his home" Tim said and Gibbs smiled.

"That's right I'm a special agent for the Navy kiddo" he said proudly and showed off his badge and Tim took it.

"Neat, I wish I could help you, but I'm a wimp just like Johnny said" Tim replied and Gibbs ruffled his greasy hair.

"Nonsense, but first we should get you cleaned up with your sister, then how would you like to come to work tommorow, its saturday so there is no school" Gibbs said and Tim nodded.

"you'll come too, won't you mister?" he asked Tony who nodded.

"Names Tony Timmy, but yeah and you can meet my fian, I mean friend Abby" Tony recovered from a glare from Gibbs and Tim smiled.

"Sarah, lets go take a bath and get ready for bed" he said to his sister who nodded and grasped his hand.

"Bath sure, but Tim it's only seven and we haven't eaten dinner" Gibbs told him and Tim beamed.

"I get to eat tonight, usually dad just gives me a washcloth if i get real dirty, then he spanks me with his belt and I'm down to my bed" Tim told him and Gibbs shook his head.

"Forget all that, I will never harm you or your sister as long as you stay with me, and your getting a real bath with soap and shampoo kiddo" he said and Tim looked as though he only just heard those words for the first time.

The bath was run and both kids threw off their clothes and climbed in as Tony added bubbles.

"Is it all right you two go together, I mean your eleven now?" Tony asked but Tim shrugged.

"She's my baby sister Tony, I don't care" Tim said and Tony nodded as he scrubbed shampoo in their filthy hair and Tim sighed and blew bubbles ans Sarah giggled.

"Bubble Tony" she said and got the man wet and Tony groaned.

"Hey, water in the tub little girl" he scolded and Sarah giggled as she dunked a doll Kelly tossed in.

"Here, play with Katie, she's my old toy so you can keep her Sarah" the five year old curly blonde said and Sarah smiled.

"I get a dollie, never had a toy before" she said and looked at it with gleaming brown eyes that made Tony sick. The two McGee's were really unloved he thought but Tony would change that he had to.

He pulled open the drain and stood the two up to rinse them down and both giggled uncontrollably.

Tony probably was even wetter when he helped them out and in two fluffy towels and Shannon smiled as he rung out his shirt and finally just took it off.

"You must be Timothy and Sarah McGee, I'm Shannon, it's nice having more in our big family" Shannon said sweetly and Tim smiled but looked down and Tony noticed and Shannon took Sarah and Kelly out of the bathroom.

"You all right?" Tony asked and Tim nodded but Tony could see tears flowing and sat on the toilet and brought the boy to his lap and hugged him.

"It's okay Tim, we're family now" he whispered to him and Tim hugged him hard.

"I miss my old mom, she was so nice till she died and my father decided he didn't want his children any more" Tim sobbed and Tony rubbed his back then finally just carried him to their room.

He found the smallest pair of shorts he had and a shirt and even that looked too big on the skinny white boy and Tony smiled.

"Were going shopping tomorrow definetly" he said and Tim smiled.

"Is it dinner yet?" he asked and Tony's stomach growled and Tony blushed.

"I don't know but my stomach agrees with yours" he said and both boys raced to the dining room where Shannon put out a beatiful chicken with broccoli, carrots, potatoes, corn,  
yams, and all kinds of delicous foods and Tim went over and hugged her.

"Thank you Shannon" he said sweetly and Shannon hugged the clean boy and the family was getting off good. 


	3. trip to headquarters and marriage plans?

It was the morning and Tony groaned as he heard noise from the ground. Tim absolutely refused to sleep up top and screamed when Tony picked. Gibbs came in at midnight and Tony sore his head was still ringing and he groaned and squiented at the clock below that shone five AM.

"Tim, I only had five hours sleep and I get only like one more, what in the world are you doing Bud?" he asked and a head peeked out from the closet.

"Oh sorry man, its just, well, I'm coming right, and Abby, well" Tim stuttered and Tony yawned and smiled at the boy who was tryin g to dress in the dark. He gave up and snapped on the light switch that he built by the wall and couldn't hold in a laugh. Tim got into Tony's suit but it was very wrinkled and the fact Tony was a good foot taller than him the pant legs trailed over his feet that he looked like a midget who got the wrong dry cleaning.

"Bad huh?" Tim asked with a shrug and Tony chuckled and hopped down.

"Yeah, that's one way to describe it, first off Abs is beyond unique so a simple nice t-shirt and jeans will do kid" Tony said and undressed the boy and put his tux back and got out a small shirt and sweats.

"This is the best I have, I told you we need to shop for you if you're going to be my little bro" Tony said and Tim stepped away.

"You never said anything about brother, I don't want to lose who I am Tony, my dad may be a jerk but my mom loved me" Tim said defiantly and Tony shook his head.

"Not what I meant, my full name is Anthony DiNozzo, I didn't change either and you won't Tim I promise" Tony said and it seemed to relieve him.

"I like you Tony, when we first met I was scared because I knew you were probably some kind of authority but it's been great, I never had such a fun birthday and this gameboy is really cool" Tim said inserting a small electronical toy in his pocket with a smile and Tony slung his arm around him.

"Your a cool kid, this will be a great weekend and I'm sure Monday you'll make so many new friends at your new school, we don't want your dad getting a hold of you" Tony said and Tim nodded.

"yeah" he agreed but behind his back crossed his fingers.

"DiNozzo, your not dressed yet, come on already, if your going to join my team next month, you have to be on time" Gibbs scolded and Tony saluted him with a sigh.

"What's next month, your birthday or something?" Tim asked after Gibbs shut the door and Tony nodded fixing up the room.

"Yep, I turn the big 18 and I get to really join the team, Gibbs just tried to ready me, Mike Franks his boss is looking forward to me being the new probie" Tony said and Tim smiled impressed.

"Sounds like a sweet deal, maybe I'll be here in seven more years, but then you'll be so old, you might not keep up" Tim joked and Tony bopped him with a pillow as he put on his shoes and a war began.

Gibbs who came in five minutes later was greeted with a flying pillow and Tim dropped his second one with an "oops."

Jethro glared at them before giving Tony a mischevious smile and Tim gulped and tried to bolt but was grabbed and tickle tortured.

"Help, Shannon, Sarah, Kelli, Uncle" Tim squealed and the two released him and Tony let out a victory sqeal and Tim tackled him.

"Ha ha" he said and gave his own victory salute which earned him another tickle and then both were head slapped.

"Hey, what happened to the no hurting McGee's rule?" Tim asked with a sulk and Tony chuckled.

"That's the old Gibbs wake up call, trust me Mike is the same, its a boss thing Tim, Gibbs would never seriously harm you" Tony assured him rubbing his head and Tim gave a really cute sulk and rubbed his own head.

"Fine I'll just have to keep myself more alert" Tim said and bent in a spy mode and Tony laughed and walked past only for the boy to leap on his back.

"To Abby and away boy" Tim called and Tony turned into a horse and before Gibbs could yell again they were out.

When Timothy McGee walked into the NCIS squadroom, Tony tried to keep his chuckle as the boy was mesmerized by all its glory he called it.

"Woah, hi tech, does the software come with digitally enhanced sound based features?" he asked and Tony laughed.

"No idea what you said junior probie in training but have a seat at my desk I'll be using next month" Tony led him to a desk and Tim twirled in its chair and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Look I have to go and fetch the boss's coffees, be right back" Tony called and as soon as he turned, Tim went to open the drawers.

"Don't go through the stuff, just play on the internet without killing it" Tony called without losing a step and the drawer shut and the boy pouted.

He decided to do as he was told and logged into cartoons and was soon kicking butt on a game but five minutes later the phone rang. Tim looked around and then at the elevator hearing it ding but no Tony or Gibbs in sight and he picked up the phone at the third ring.

"Special agent Timothy McGee, Junior probie in training" he answered, repeating what Tony called him and a girl giggled.

"Well aren't you a cutie pie Tim, I need to speak to Tony though?" she asked and the phone was snatched away.

"Well thank you Special agent McGee, too bad your way under age boy" Tony said annoyed and booted him off his chair and sat with a sigh. Tim leaned on his desk and watched amused.

"Hello, very special agent Tony DiNozzo at your service" he said smoothly and Tim shot a thumbs up as a girl giggled again.

"Hey pudding, so is that the Tim you emailed me about, the one with the messed up dad, I can't believe that, who would want to harm a cute boy, I mean I never met him but he sounds so innocent, I mean I will meet him "I'm sure" Abby Sciuto rambled in the phone and Tony sighed.

"Abs, cool your lungs already, you got any matches on who killed our Jane Doe?" Tony asked and Tim could hear the pretty girl's voice go on about her machines and something about fingerprints, she seemed excited which made her voice even cuter he realized and smiled.

After a minute Tony hung up and smiled at Tim as an old man walked up.

"Hey Ducky, so one more month then I join you, Gibbs and Gerald on the field" Tony said proudly and the man smiled politely.

"Oh Anthony, you have so much to learn" Ducky sighed and then noticed Tim staring at him.

"Oh hello young man" Ducky said and held out a hand and Tim shook it.

"Hi, I'm Tim, Tony's brother" Tim said and Tony got up and whispered to him and Ducky nodded.

"Well I see Jethro has been busy, nice to meet you Special agent McGee" Ducky said and Tim grinned.

"Come on Timmy boy, I have to visit Abby" Tony said and Tim turned and followed waving bye.

"What a nice old man, but why isn't he retired?" Tim asked innocently and Tony chuckled.

"McGee, Ducky works on the dead bodies we find, thats what we do, we catch the creeps who kill our marines, I hope he never leaves" Tony said and Tim nodded confused but his thoughts were dropped as the elevators stopped and he walked to two glass doors that opened to a pretty young woman in pig tails.

"Tony" she squealed as soon as the doors opened and Tony groaned as she hugged him hard.

"You have to be little Tim" she said when she finally let the older man breathe and hugged him and Tim sighed in her warmth. His eyes widened when she let go and he saw her awesome lab.

"This is incredible" he said and ran to look at all her cool machines and Abby smiled.

"Would you like a tour?" she asked and Tim nodded as Tony's phone rang and he answered.

"It's Gibbs, he wants me in the sqaudroom, Abs can he stay with you?" Tony asked and Abby nodded paying no more attention to him as Tim hung on her every word as she showed him her Mass Spectrometer.

Tony was only gone a half hour, would have been shorter but Ducky rambled as he told them his findings, it was just more practice for him to be on the team.

"Hey, you ready pal?" he asked and Tim broke his loving gaze.

"Tony, glad your back I have to tell you something, you don't have anything else to worry about, see last night after you fell asleep I got up and read your handbook and it said you can't marry Abby and work with her so I'll take your place" Tim announced with a giant grin and pulled out a small box.

"I saved this yesterday when you found me in that snowbank, it belonged to my mother" Tim said his eyes fixed on Abby's and slipped a small gold ring on her finger and smiled happily.

"It fits wonderful, Abby please say yes" Tim pleaded and got on one knee and took her hand lovingly and Abby stared at Tony with fear. She didn't want to crush his heart and Tony had promised Tim he'd never hurt him so what was their plan then?

(to be continued and thank you all for such awesome reviews, this was bugging me a while and I think these guys are such a cool family)

started. Gibbs came 


	4. punishment and belonging

Tim stared at Abby for a few minutes and the three were in mutual silence until Tony finally broke it unwillingly.

"Tim, I don't know why your doing this but your too young for marriage, besides you only just met" Tony said quietly and Tim looked at him hurt and it stung Tony.

"Kid please, I'm sorry" Tony said going to his height and Tim pushed him down.

"I don't care, your the one who said she was your fiancee" Tim yelled. He raised his fist and his voice carried to a fourth ear who didn't know.

"That true Tony?" Tony heard the low growl and nodded still sitting on the floor and Jethro walked in.

"Yeah boss, Abs is already eighteen so we were waiting for the summer but it was just talk, we" he said and felt the usual head slap within a second and he quieted as Gibbs took Tim's arm and pulled him off.

"Tim, these two, despite not telling me are actually old enough for this, and we'll talk about it but" Gibbs bent to his height and he could see the anger in his green eyes with each word.

"Come on kid, maybe it's time we go home and forget this" he said softly and Tim shook his head.

"No" he said defiantly and pushed Gibbs who was perched in a squat and he slipped and fell with a thud and Tim ran off. Tony who was stunned to see the boss fall failed to grab the youngster and Gibbs glared at him racing out.

Abby sighed, hating to see the cute child get hurt and she put on loud music to try and ease her guilt which was perfect for Tim who had raced to the elevator pressed the button and then ran down the hall and hid in a closet close to the stairs.

He saw the two agents run down the hall and as soon as they were on the stairs, Tim bolted to the lab and in Abby's back room where he slid under the desk and pulled out his gameboy with a smile.

He played with his toy for a long while till his eyes drooped and he started to fall asleep, he yawned and stretched slightly and his game fell to the floor with a small thud.

Tim opened his eyes to look at two steely, angry blue ones and he yelped and hit his head and groaned. Gibbs pulled the boy out and looked at him angrily and without a word looked at the two lovebirds who took the hint and went out of the room.

"Tony, I really do like Tim, maybe I should" Abby said and turned to say something and Gibbs looked at her.

"Abby" Jethro said carefully and Tim looked at the floor and Abby just covered her eyes and walked out with Tony.

"Timothy" Gibbs adressed the quiet boy and then raised his chin and Tim shrugged off.

"You can't punish me Gibbs, you made a promise remember?" Tim asked and Gibbs held in a smile as the boy started to act like Tony and he sighed.

"You broke that agreement with your tantrum today" Gibbs said trying to remain patient, Tim on the other hand had other plans and they didn't include over the marines lap and he backed away and then ran and Gibbs followed faster.

Tim grabbed Burt who was by the computer and then he took a knife from the evidence table and stepped behind it.

"Abby, please say yes already or" he held it menacingly and Abby froze.

"No, Tim I like you, your a nice sweet boy but" Abby finally spoke and it was the last straw and Tim lost the grip on his knife and Gibbs walked to him.

Tim turned to put it down as he went closer but at the last second ducked under the table and cut the hippo's leg and a little stuffing poured out and Abby's eyes went wide.

"I" Tim stuttered, unable to account for his actions and the angry Goth grabbed her animal and gave him a hurt look and Tim felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Still don't believe our agreement is done?" Gibbs asked and Tim walked to the back room as Tony glanced at the rip.

"I don't want to harm you Tim but we've only known each other barely twenty-four hours and you make trouble" Gibbs said and Tim sighed.

"I'm sorry, I guess it was all too exciting to me, I don't want to go back to my father though agent Gibbs" Tim said and Gibbs nodded and sat on a chair.

"That I would never do, Tim I'm punishing you because you deserve it, your father didn't love you and so he hit you because your a kind boy" Gibbs said and Tim looked at him with a loving gaze and Gibbs took his arm and brought him close.

"Pants down" he said firmly and Tim obeyed and then was placed over the good marines lap and cringed as a first smack landed on his bottom.

"I'm sorry" he whined after five more were given and he cried after the tenth, Gibbs held on to him and spanked him ten more on each side and then he paused.

"Abby" he called out loudly and the Goth walked in and handed him something and Tim knew the worse was to come then.

"Were almost done, but these last ten are for cutting that stuffed animal" Gibbs told him and Tim nodded trying to be brave as the hairbrush smacked his bottom and he winced.

Gibbs brought it down fast the last nine and then lifted the child and cradled him in his lap and Tim hugged hard, crying just as hard.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs" he said and Gibbs shushed him, rubbing his back very gently.

"Easy kiddo, you're forgiven, I really do want you and your sister to stay with me, but no more tantrums like this, and you will apologize now to both Abby and Tony, they care about you, your part of us kiddo I promise you I will keep you safe" Gibbs whispered to him and Tim calmed down but kept his hug.

"I wish you were my father, he never punished me like this, I really do love staying with you even if I didn't want to at first" Tim whispered and Gibbs pulled him back but kept him sitting in his lap.

"We both love having you around, Tim I keep every word I said about you, your a funny guy and you make me laugh" Tony said walking in without being told but Gibbs didn't glare at him.

Tim stood and then walked over and hugged the younger man and Tony bent and returned the hug and Tim felt loved.

"Think my sister had a good day with Shannon and Kelly?" Tim asked thinking about his adorable baby sister and Tony nodded.

"I believe so, Shannon is a great mom and I'm sure Kelly likes her new friend" Tony assured him and Tim smiled happily.

"Are you sure its only been one day because usually I'm shy around new people but I'm not afraid of you guys at all" Tim said and Tony laughed.

"You are so weird" Tony ruffled his hair and Tim looked past to see Abby with her now stitched hippo and Tim sighed.

"Can Abby and I be alone for like ten minutes agent Gibbs?" Tim asked turning to him and he nodded and walked out and Tim rubbed his bottom before looking up at the Goth who walked over.

"Can we talk?" she asked softly and led him to her chair and sat in the warm seat Gibbs was in. Tim sat on her lap and Abby admired how light he was till she remembered the e-mail and sighed.

"Tim, we were so busy today I forgot to sympathize with your horrible past but you don't seem to need it now" she said and Tim chuckled trying to get comfortable which was kind of hard.

"I'm sorry I was so rotten to you Abby, its just, your, I, your so," Tim stuttered and Abby smiled and he took a breath.

"You're very beautiful Abby and I was mesmerized by it, but I'll take back my ring" Tim said and Abby made a fist.

"It's mine now McGee, besides Tony and I talked and if its going to pain you this much we decided we'd wait, I really do like you kid" Abby said and then hugged him and Tim smiled in her warmth again.

"I love you Abby Sciuto, I know I'd make you happy someday" he whispered before falling to sleep in her arms. 


	5. Tim's nightmare and soothing cream

(This chapter is a little strange but you know I can't really make Tim young so I decided that the one we know and love is in a coma and till I decide to awaken him, little Tim is staying)

When Tony walked back in a few minutes later he couldn't help but grin at the pretty picture and before Abby could stop him he snapped a picture.

Tim moaned and Abby rocked him some more.

"Tony, you almost woke him up" she hissed and cradled the little boy and Tony smiled.

"Is that why your not angry at him, Abby you know Gibbs would kill me and then really glare at you if we" Tony said and looked around fast and Abby smiled.

"I know and I never really thought about it till now, he's not afraid of me like some kids are, you know the whole scary black lady thing" Abby said and Tony chuckled.

"Yeah so much for the shy boy thing" Tony agreed and lifted him and Tim snuggled on him and remained asleep and Tony left with a quick kiss.

Tim placed him in the car and then sat next to him and Tim slept the whole way and Tony didn't have the heart to wake him.

"Boss, I don't think he could even eat without falling asleep in the food" Tony said as he lifted the child again and Gibbs nodded so Tony put him on the top bunk and let him sleep.

Tim tossed and turned on the soft bed as though subconsciously he realized the human contact was all gone.

His bottom ached a bit but that wasn't what was keeping the young McGee from comfort. He soon saw an older version of himself lying on a hospital bed with his family much older looking concerned, Abby grasping his hand securely.

Tim was not a stupid child and he soon realized something was very wrong but he couldn't wake up and started to thrash wildly in the bed.

FLASHBACK: (two days ago, in NCIS squadroom right before young Tim met Gibbs, this is also the younger McGee's dream)

"McGee, you got me my match yet" Gibbs was yelling at the struggling agent who was typing as fast as he could.

'Why can't you just damn respect me already, I've been here long enough and I'm way smarter than DiNozzo' Tim thought angrily as his beeper went off.

"Gibbs, it's Sarah I have to see what's wrong" McGee said standing up and Gibbs glare slowly brought him down to his chair.

"Did you find my match to whoever killed our marine McGee" Gibbs said slowly and very quietly that Tim shook his head.

"No but" Tim tried and Gibbs went over and leaned on his desk and stared at him and Tim shuddered but tried to keep control.

"Gibbs, ever since my sister was drugged I brought us these beepers for emergency's, I won't let her get hurt" Tim said slowly and tried to stand but Gibbs pushed him back down.

"She knows where you work, let her come to you, I need that match right now" Gibbs growled and Tim finally had enough.

"Then have your precious senior agent get it, my sister may be in trouble and I won't abandon her and let what happened to your family happen to mine" McGee shouted to the shock of all four including himself.

Tim pushed Gibbs away and stormed off and Gibbs watched.

"McGee, get over here now while you still have your job" Gibbs said when Tim was at the end of Tony's desk and Tim stopped and turned.

"Here" he said and threw his badge at the man and his guns dropped to the floor. "I won't put this stupid job above my sister marine, I care too much about her" Tim said and Gibbs watched him leave and stormed off.

"I'm going to Abby, DiNozzo find me something now" Gibbs yelled and Tony whistled.

END FLASHBACK

The younger Gibbs raced in Tim's room hearing him bang the wall closely followed by Shannon, Tony and the girls.

Sarah's eyes widened as her brother kicked and screamed but stayed asleep.

"Tony help" Sarah pleaded and Tony lifted her and took the girls out of the room as Jethro tried to awaken Tim.

FLASHBACK 2 (same day and time)

Tim drove angrily muttering to himself when the drunken driver came toward him and Tim was thrown off the road.

Gibbs prediction was right as Tim left and missed his sister a cab pulled up and a limping girl walked out.

"Tony, I need Tim and your doctor, I slipped at my school and twisted my ankle" Sarah said cringing with pain and Tony quickly got Tim's chair and she sat.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea where he is, Gibbs told him to let you come yourself and Timothy got mad and left throwing down his badge" Tony said and Sarah burst into tears.

"Not again, this wouldn't happen if he didn't have such a loser for a sister" Sarah muttered and Ziva went over and smacked her.

"Stop with the pity party already" she said angrily and realized she wasnt helping.

Tony's phone rang and he answered and his face went grim.

"Probie crashed into a drunk driver, he's hurt bad" he said

END FLASHBACK

Gibbs picked up the boy and Tim woke up.

"Gibbs" he cried out and hugged the agent fiercly.

"It's okay, it was just a dream" Jethro whispered and Tim cried on his shoulder.

"It was so real, it was like twenty years in the future and Sarah was in trouble and you were just interested in me getting some match and I yelled at you and then I crashed my car"  
Tim said and Gibbs rocked him and then sat him in his lap and Tim winced.

"Timothy, you all right sweetie?" Shannon asked sitting on the bottom bed and Tim nodded but went to her for a second hug and winced again sitting down on her lap.

Shannon noticed and in three seconds had Tim face down and pulled his sweats and underwear down and glared at her husband.

"You spanked him already, damn you Jethro" Shannon hissed and Tim jumped off her lap.

"It's ok, I was being bad and having a tantrum, it was just so amazing" Tim said his nightmare forgotten, the idea of more trouble scaring him more but Shannon wouldn't listen.

"No, Tim I don't believe in such harsh punishment, come on let me get some cream and then you can have some dinner" she said and Tim didn't know what to do so her took her hand and she led him to her bedroom and placed him on her bed. She quickly got the cream and Tim felt relaxed as she rubbed some on his red buttocks.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry, Jethro is such a jerk sometimes" Shannon said and finished up and replaced his clothes and he got up and hugged her.

"It's okay, I deserved it and Gibbs, he likes me right?" Tim asked and Shannon nodded and thoughts of his dream clouded the young boy's mind.

Meanwhile the older Tim who watched his younger self feel loved couldn't find the strength to ruin it for him and so another day went by and Tim stayed in his coma only for a goth to sigh.

"Come back Tim, Gibbs really does like you" she murmured, kissed his cheek and left. 


	6. first day of school

Tim had trouble sleeping that night as he watched his older self sleep so still that it was morning before he knew it and Tony's radio woke him up. Tony turned to turn it off and Tim let out a little noise and he stopped.

"You like this?" Tony asked standing up out of the lower bed and Tim nodded and closed his eyes to listen.

I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand.  
You felt so good in it; no bigger than a minute.  
How it amazes me you're changin' with every blink.  
Faster than a flower blooms, they grow up all too soon.

So let them be little,  
'Cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give 'em hope, give them praise,  
Give them love every day.  
Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,  
Let 'em sleep in the middle,  
Oh, but let them be little.

I never felt so much in one little tender touch.  
I live for those kisses, your prayers an' your wishes.  
An' now you're teachin' me how only a child can see.  
Tonight, while we're on our knees, all I ask is:

Please, let them be little,  
'Cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give them hope, give them praise,  
Give them love every day.  
Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,  
Let 'em sleep in the middle,  
Oh, but let them be little.

The so innocent, precious soul:  
You turn around, an' it's time to let them go.

So let them be little,  
'Cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give them hope, give 'em praise,  
Give them love every day.  
Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,  
Let them sleep in the middle,  
Oh, but let them be little.

Let them be little.

"Little, only a while huh?" Tim murmured and opened his eyes and Tony smiled.

"Hey come on, stop thinking about that dream, though I got to know was I cute old?" Tony asked and Tim shrugged.

"What am I gay? Tony you were hitting on the nurses so I guess you were okay looking but I'm positive it wasn't a dream"

"Whatever you say, I don't know why your so worked up about this" Tony said and Tim folded his arms.

"It's a matter of life and death Tony, I saw my older self which is a sign, I don't belong like this, I'm an agent and the more I stay down the more lives may be hurt" Tim said defiantly and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tony" Gibbs called softly and Tony exited.

"Tim, you're starting school today and I don't want to hear one more word about your dream, it was just a dream" Gibbs told him and Tim shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, but McGee still won't wake up and all I know is your the only one who can get him up" Tim said and hopped off the bed and put on some new clothes his sister gave him.

Gibbs sighed and drove him to school and Tim realized how he could help himself and before class wrote a few notes.

"Class this is Tim, our new student" his teacher said when he walked in a few seconds late.

Tim quickly deposited his notes on her desk and walked to his desk behind a mean looking boy who was instantly called up.

"Mark, this is the third time this week you drew the principle as a cartoon, detention young man" the teacher scolded and Mark turned and gave Tim a dirty look.

After school the first part of his plan was in session as Tim walked to the car with a shiner.

"Tim" Gibbs said shocked and Tim smiled hoping his plan to make Gibbs hate him would work. 


	7. punishment and Tim is ready to go home

Tim couldn't look in the gruff blue eyes when they had gotten home.

"Gibbs, it was just a joke, I'm just trying to help McGee" Tim pleaded after a few minutes of sitting and watching the marine pace.

"Tell me exactly what happened but leave out your dream Timothy" Gibbs said and Tim sighed.

FLASHBACK:

"Hey kid, who the hell you think you are?" Mark had yelled when they were finally let out for recess"

"Oh hi Mark, that was a nice picture you drew" Tim said and a circle developed around the boys and Tim cringed, he didn't really think it through he realized.

"Children" the teached had come and Mark turned to her and then in one second turned back and smacked Tim

END FLASHBACK

"See, Mark hit me first I was just protecting myself" Tim said and Jethro shook his head. "No, Tim you were just making trouble and I know why but I'm telling you it was just a dream and know you'll be punished for it" Gibbs said and walked toward him and sat down.

"Please Gibbs, you have to help me wake myself up, forgive me already" Tim spat out as he was pulled up and deposited back over the marines lap.

"Tim, stop it already, I've had enough of your behavior, you're my son now and you'll be protected but if you insist on being bad" Gibbs said his patience running thin and he landed a hard swat to the boys pants and then he pulled them down.

swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

Gibbs smacked Tim's bottom over and over till it was a bright shade of red and then he stopped.

"Now, will you please be a good boy?" Gibbs asked when he stood him up after pulling up his pants and Tim nodded.

"Yes sir, no more dream talk, I'll be a very good boy" Tim whispered and Gibbs hugged him.

Tim went in to his room and crawled up to the top bunk and fell on it and started to cry heavily into his pillow till he fell asleep. Tim didn't like what he saw but he was tired of being punished and could only watch helplessly.

PRESENT:

Tim McGee laid helpless for a fourth day and Abby was standing to leave when he started to shake and a few tears fell from his eyes but he remained far away and Abby grasped his hands.

"Tim, I'm here sweetie come back to me, let me help you" she called to no use McGee began to seize and then he crashed and Abby was thrown out.

Gibbs leaned against a wall and Abby stormed over.

"Four days, that's how long he's been in that coma, Tim loves you Gibbs, we all do, so why don't you?" she asked a tear coming down her cheek and Gibbs turned to her.

"He doesn't want me to, Abs look" Gibbs said and grasped her hand and walked over to the window to McGee's room where he was stabalized and Abby could see a smile on his face.

"He was in pain though?" she murmured confused and Gibbs squeezed his shoulder.

"Probably me disciplining him, Abby if I know Tim he reinvented himself to a young age and put himself in the cold only for me to retrieve him, when he's done with his fantasy he'll return" Gibbs assured her and Abby turned and he hugged her his face showing doubt.

"Boss, we got a dead marine in Quantico" Tony called out ruining the moment and Gibbs nodded.

"Take the car, I'll meet you there" he said and tossed the keys and Tony caught them and then led Abby out and Gibbs walked in Tim's room.

PAST:

"Gibbs, please I care" Tim called out and Gibbs came running in and lifted him off the bed and cradled him gently.

"Easy, easy, I forgive you boy, easy" Gibbs whispered and Tim opened his eyes and looked around before calming down and closing his eyes and hugging Gibbs.

"Timothy" his name was called and Tim opened his eyes to a white room and the grown up McGee.

"Hey pal, I see you're having fun so don't blow it, I can't live in my world yet, but I think my Gibbs is starting to miss me" McGee said proudly and Tim smiled.

"That's great Tim, so what should I do then?" he asked confused and McGee walked up.

"Just keep Gibbs close to you, make sure you know he loves you" McGee whispered before fading away and Tim woke up again as Gibbs put him in the bottom bed.

"Gibbs" Tim called and ran to him.

ONE WEEK LATER:

The older McGee watched as Tim caught a fish for the first time as it tried to get away and Gibbs grabbed the pole and reeled him in and Tim jumped up proudly rocking the boat and Tony fell overboard.

He saw Kate arrive to the team and the little Tim welcome her with a bouqet of roses he picked in a meadow that had a bee attached and chased Tony around the squadroom and Gibbs squished it when it went near Tim.

Abby came with some cream and McGee grinned at the spots on Tony's neck.

The next day Kate passed away with her bullet and McGee saw himself take it harshly and Gibbs scoop him up and hold him at the funeral. He saw Tim then reach out and Tony to jump in the hug.

Ziva came to the team then, and McGee watched as she took him to a carnival as his date with Abby and Tony and even Gibbs with Jenny. He smiled as even then the coaster made him nautious and he threw up on Tony who took him to a bathroom quickly.

Tim was a great kid he realized as he watched him get stuffed animals poured on him and McGee realized he missed life.

That night McGee visited Tim one last time.

"Hey kid, do you mind if I take over now, I think I'm ready" McGee said nervously but his younger self nodded happily.

"Take it McGee, I'll be here if you need a break though"

PRESENT:

"Abby" McGee murmured and the Goth's eyes widened.

"McGee you're back, it took a whole week but you're here right?" she asked and Tim sat up and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, sorry I worried you but I was having too much fun being young" McGee responded and looked over at Gibbs who nodded.

Abby stood and Gibbs took her place and without warning hugged his agent.

"I'm right here Tim, I will always be here to protect you" Gibbs whispered and McGee fell into his embrace and ignored the tingling sensation on his bottom.

"I love you Gibbs" he whispered before he even knew it but Gibbs chuckled and looked at him with a smile and Tim knew they would be okay.

(The end, I know it was really weird but I thank you all for hanging on to this wild one of mine, Gibbs really loves his boys doesnt he? please review) 


End file.
